Mai & Mei Specials
by Tig-sama
Summary: A time before Ghost Hunt. A time before Mai joined SPR, and her memories with Mei Tanimatsu, her cousin. This is a combination Mai and Mei's time together, both separate or together. Join them in their memories. This is purely for you all to have an idea of what is very different. What I am changing in the history of the characters background. I do not own Ghost Hunt.
1. Carromancy

**Carromancy**

_::3rd Person Point of View::_

"C-Carroomoncy? What's that?" a little girl with long brown hair and even curiouser brown eyes looked to an older girl with curly black hair and eyes the shade of a green forest. Both young girls wore uniforms from different schools, whilst they sat on the floor in the living room of their home, several candles and cardboard surrounding them.

"Caromancy, Mai. It means candle reading." the dark-haired school girl spoke quietly as she held a book in hand and a match box in the others. The little girl, Mai, watched as the other read the book in her hand. It looked like a difficult book to Mai, and she wanted to know what candle reading did. Did it looked pretty? What did it do? How do you do it? Mai wanted to know everything.

"Mei, what is that book?" little Mai asked. The dark-haired school girl looked down at Mai. Mei smiled, "It's a book about how to understand candle reading."

Placing the book down, Mei lit a match and lit the candles on the cardboard along the floor. A bowl full of water sat near the girls, and Mei gently grabbed the bowl after blowing out the match.

"You light a candle, then carefully place it halfway in the bowl full of water. The wax will overflow into the water once I take a toothpick and poke holes around the candle." Mei explained placing the largest, tallest candle into the bowl of water and then pulling out a few toothpicks near her. "Then you watch as the melted candle wax falls into the water, and the wax and water will separate creating shapes and patterns. You can read the shapes and pattern to tell the future or your fortune."

Staring at the candle as it melts slowly, Mai watches transfixed as she spoke quietly, "Are you going to read your future, Mei?"

Shaking her head, "It doesn't work on the person who is doing the reading. I'm going to do your fortune, Little Bird." Mei quirked her lips into a smile as she looked to Mai. Mai returned the same bright smile, happy.

"You're going to read my fortune?" Mai was both happy and awed by how great Mei was. She could do anything, as long as she put her mind to it. Something Mai had difficulty doing, but Mei would always stop and carefully show Mai how to do something.

"Yes. Now, Little Bird, we must sit quietly. You remember this game right? We're going to clear our minds and relax." Mei said instructing Mai how to sit. Mai remembered how to do this, it always helped her when she was frustrated or couldn't think very well or when the bad things made her scared.

Mei had shown her how to clear her mind, and relax. Mei also had shown Mai how to imagine a big, strong, tall and protective wall around Mai. Mai didn't understand, but she followed Mei's instructions and did it anyways. Mai always felt like she couldn't feel any of the bad things anymore when she did it.

Even when Mai got older, she still never understood why she did those relaxing things, but it always made her feel better.

It was quiet for a very long time when Mai had closed her eyes, and start clearing her mind, relaxing. It took a long time for Mai to do that, but once she had done it, it was like she could see herself, but not.

Mai watched Mei as she also sat quietly before opening her eyes and taking a toothpick, gently poking holes in it. Mai watched fascinated by Mei and the wax falling out of the candle.

Shapes and patterns started forming, and Mai watched as Mei picked up another book, a little notepad she always wrote in, and carefully wrote something down, Mai wasn't too sure. Whenever she was curious and tried it was like Mei became blurry and something blocked Mai from trying.

"Mai...Little Bird…You can open your eyes now." Mei spoke to the meditating Mai. Opening her eyes, Mai realized she had done it again, she had watched Mei work from outside of her body, but she didn't know what it was.

"How do you feel?" Mei asked looking over at Mai.

Mai felt oddly relaxed and strongly felt a sense of safety. Something she always felt around Mei, Mai smiled, "A little tired, but I feel better than ever! Mai feels good. Mei what did my future say?" Mai asked a million questions running through her mind.

Blinking, Mei smiled, "You have a wonderful future! You'll do lots of interesting things!" Mei spoke enthusiastically like she was trying to hide something, and she seemed to convince Mai nothing was wrong with her future.

Later that evening when Mai finally went to bed, Mei sat in front of the melted candle board. Looking at the dried patterns and shape in the still water, Mei frowned.

She didn't lie when she said Mai would have an interesting future, but she seemed to leave out the saddest part. The that would leave.

Feeling sadness envelope her mind, Mei began cleaning up the mess, her mind a little blank as she let silent tears fall along her face. Once she had gathered everything and taken care of it, she sat down on a couch in the living, it was late and she worked on her homework.

Hearing a familiar click of the front door, and a clack of it shutting as a quiet noise of movement stepped closer. A woman of dark brown hair with tired eyes stepped into the living room setting her purse down near a little in table.

Looking up, "Oh, Mei, your still up. Don't you have school tomorrow?" the woman spoke. Shaking her head Mei spoke quietly, "I do, but I needed to get some work done. Don't worry, I'll go to bed soon."

Nodding, the woman headed to a room further away from Mei, disappearing into the room waving out a goodnight. Watching the woman disappear behind the door, Mei felt the sadness well up in her all over again.

She would miss her, Aunt Taniyama, she was a great Aunt and would always be a mother in Mei's eyes.


	2. Rabbit Hole

**Rabbit Hole**

_::3rd Person Point of View::_

_It was a like I was suffocating again. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even know I could do it. _She thought, looking down at her hands. Looking down at her hands, the little school girl stared at the floor in still fear. Her body trembling as she felt the terrifying emotion flash through her.

The room she sat in was destroyed, toys were strewn across the floor, a little bed was flipped, and a bookshelf lay on the floor with books all over the room. Breathing heavily, the little girl could hear knocking on the other side of the door.

Someone was trying to talk to her from behind the door, it was the social worker lady who took her in, the one that would watch her. _I can't let her see me!_ The little girl thought.

Closing her eyes, the little girl breathed carefully calming herself. Slowly, the little girl breathed, concentrating. Stranges noises grew as the little girl kept her eyes closed. Creaking, and cracking.

When she finally opened her eyes and looked around, the bookshelf was back in place, the toys put away, and the bed put back together. She fixed the room, but not herself. She could never fix herself.

Sitting in silence, the little girl listened as the lady knocked once more.

"Mei? I know it's hard, but we'll get through this. Okay? Please come out and meet them?" the social worker asked, her name was Miss Toyotsu. She wanted Mei, the little girl of nine, to come out and meet the couple who came to visit again.

This couple was quiet and seemed friendly, but Mei could smell it on them, the alcohol the wife liked to drink every night, and the cigarettes the husband smoked so he couldn't smell the alcohol on his wife. They couldn't have children. The husband didn't know it, he thought it was him, but no. Mei knew better.

When the nice alcohol smelling wife touched Mei's shoulders, Mei could see it. The wife had got rid of a baby, but it was unsafe, and it hurt her. Mei could feel it. It scared her. She didn't know how to stop it. Mei could feel the woman's pain, and the baby's. It hurt so bad, and Mei wanted to cry.

The worst part was the husband loved his wife so much and he was so nice, but Mei couldn't be with them. She was a monster. She could see things when people touched her or if she touched things, and sometimes it wasn't always good if she talked about them. It was even worse when the kids got scared of her and started throwing rocks at her. It hurt, and Mei got mad. She didn't know how she did it, but she threw rocks back at them, and it wasn't with her hands, but her mind.

Mei transferred school because of what happened.

The couple scared Mei, and she ran back to her room, locking the door and pushing her dresser in front of it. She was scared. She still is. Mei sat there quietly until the lady left. Mei couldn't go with anyone, they all would get scared of her, or mad. Just like Momma did, she was always mad at Mei.

And when Momma found out Mei could do things, that's when Momma would lock her in the room. The little room hidden in the living room, Momma would lock in there when she brought over another man. Momma would always have company after Daddy left.

And when the men met Mei they wou-woul-would make Momma, she didn't like them when they would pick Mei up. Night Momma was mean Momma. Mei liked Momma in the day better.

Then Momma left Mei there at the strange house, it was cold outside, and Mei waited outside all night like she was told.

And this is where Mei sat, in a the same house with the social worker lady, Miss Toyotsu. Miss Toyotsu was nice, but Mei could never let anyone see. Not again.

Mei had been with Miss Toyotsu for a long time when Mei met them. A nice lady, her husband, and a little girl. Mei learned they were her biological Aunt and Uncle. Mei was scared, she couldn't be with them, she couldn't, she would make them mad like Momma.

But they didn't seem very unhappy when they met. Momma was Uncle Taniyama's big sister. And when she touched Mei's hand, Mei felt safe and it was weird. Mei couldn't see anything or feel anything bad about her. When Mei felt the hand of Uncle Taniyama's on her shoulder, she felt, she saw it. Uncle Taniyama was like her.

He smiled at Mei, and Mei smiled back.

Mei liked Aunt and Uncle Taniyama. Mei loved them just like her cousin Mai, even if she was a baby.

Mei would do her best to protect Mai, just like Aunt and Uncle protected Mei.


	3. Anomalous Cognition

**Anomalous Cognition**

_::3rd Person Point of View::_

School or no school, Houshi Hikaru was going to get Tanimatsu Mei to be in his club. His club was the Psychic Study Club, a club that studies the paranormal, psychic, and strange anomalies in the world.

He already had several people who were either deeply interested in the subject or had some kind of ability dealing in the psychic paranormal anomalies. His club held six people, but none of them were the one person he wanted, needed.

Tanimatsu Mei, she was elusive, and hard to speak to for most people. She had green eyes with brown highlights, and hair so dark it looked black. Hikaru knew, just knew there was something paranormal about her. He knew she could do things others couldn't and he wanted her for that. He wanted to start a psychic research business in the future and Tanimatsu Mei was someone he needed.

Now, Hikaru knew he could catch her, he was hiding in the bushes near one of the entrances of the school. It was very late in the day, school hd ended a long time ago, but Hikaru had managed to find out from sources, Mei hid out deep in the library somewhere, but no one was too sure where.

Then he saw her, Tanimatsu Mei, she was stepping out of the school doors. Her visage was elegant and calm. She walked in a dignified manner and had always held her head high even when other schoolmates bullied her or when she stood up to bullies after others. She had a knack for being cruel, and cold, but she always stood up for others. Everyone in the school who wasn't a first year looked up to her as the "Ice Princess" of Rokuryo High School.

Hikaru waited patiently until Mei was just a few feet away from him before he jumped out and grabbed her arm. Mei, dropping her books, tries to punch Hikaru, but he stops her. Houshi Hikaru used to be in the Kido Club before starting his club.

"Wait! Mei-senpai, it's me Houshi Hikaru!" Hikaru calls out. This causes Mei to cease her struggle and look up at Hikaru. A cold look passes over her facial features, something Hikaru enjoyed seeing, but now was NOT the time to swoon over the Ice Princess.

"Mei-senpai, please join my club! I know about your psychic abilities!" Hikaru nearly yells to Mei as she stares at him. Yanking her arms free, she turns to pick up her books.

"I thought I already said I don't do clubs." Mei spoke coldly.

Then Mei stopped moving realizing what Hikaru had said, "I believe you are wrong, I have no clue about this psychic business and I have none of these abilities you speak of." Mei spoke quickly as she picked up the last of her books.

Just as she began walking away from Hikaru she heard him speak, "You were adopted by your aunt and uncle. Your uncle has powerful abilities, and so does your cousin, but he passed away before he could teach your cousin how to control he abilities. You also-Gucjkhf!" Hikaru chokes when Mei turns around and throws one of her books at him, hitting him perfectly in the throat.

"How do you know this?!" Mei asks in a deadly tone another book at the ready in her hand. Coughing, Hikaru held up his hand in defeat as he tried to calm himself.

"Anomalous cognition." Hikaru managed to cough out, before continuing. "The ability to have knowledge of something without knowing the source from which that information stems while the theory is the information is received from various psychic senses of the paranormal." Hikaru explained.

Mei freezes, "You have anomalous cognition, but doesn't that usually have automatic writing with it?" she asks her eyes not quite seeing what is in front of her. Hikaru blinks, then looks down at the book on the ground, _Psychic Anomalies & More_ was the title of the book.

To Hikaru it was a surprise to him how Mei had such books. The fact she even read such books was odd, since these books were very looked down upon by some teachers in the school.

"W-Well, I do have automatic writing, but it doesn't come to me all the time. Not as much as Cartomancy. I'm very good at that." Hikaru said as he watched Mei carefully, her face slightly hidden by her bangs.

"Cartomancy is the ability to use cards of any kind in readings, but not many are very good at it. Especially when communicating with the paranormal." Hikaru continued, but suddenly he was stopped by a force standing in front of him.

"Really? You have automatic writing, anomalous cognition, and you can do cartomancy?!" Mei asked, her eyes dazzling in curiosity. Hikaru blinked in surprise, he had never seen such a look from the Ice Princess herself.

"Yes. I can." Hikaru said little surprised and a bit dazed by the dazzling green eyes looking at him. Almost as suddenly as her dazzling eyes were they disappeared, and Mei looked away. The cold look appearing again.

"What did you say your name was again?" she asked not looking to Hikaru.

"Houshi Hikaru. I'm a second year." Hikaru replied, then he shook his head. "I would appreciate it if you would join my club, Psychic Study Club."

Mei not looking to him, "What room is your class in?" Mei asked her voice quiet.

"Room C243." Hikaru answered, but then was startled as Mei began walking away. "Wait! Will you join my club?"

Mei waves her hand as she continues to walk.

Hikaru yawned as he made his way to Room C243, where the Psychic Study Club stayed. Yesterday was mind-boggling to Hikaru, he never seen the Ice Princess react to strangely.

He would just have to give up for now. Hikaru felt like she would never join, but a nagging feeling the back of his head disagreed. His steps were steady as he made it to the third floor, not often populated by the school body itself, and Hikaru was perfectly fine with it.

His head always hurt when certain people with too many secrets hung around him, it made his hand itch to write. Writing wasn't a good thing.

Turning, Hikaru opened the door he stood in front of, yawning again as he opened the door. Then freezing by what presented itself in front of him. The six people, not including himself, sat around the table quietly looking down, completely silent.

But what really caused Hikaru to blink in surprise was the person sitting directly across from where he stood holding a cup in her hands and silently looked up at him. Tanimatsu Mei sat in his chair, in his club room, with all his club mates.

"Mei-senpai-" Hikaru began, but was interrupted by the sound of rattling and clattering.

The sound was coming from the cup Mei held, her eyes stared deeply into Hikaru's eyes. "Hikaru, are you really an Automatic Writer? Can you really have Anomalous Cognition and are you really a Cartomancer? Tell me, is your club serious about psychic studies? The paranormal?" Mei asks. Question upon question, word for word leaving her lips as she continued to shake the cup.

Hikaru started to answer when Mei slammed the cup down on the table moving in a synchronized manner as stones with runes spread across the table, then using fast movements Mei gathered the stones using only cup, and then repeated this twice more before allowing the stones to remain still on the table surrounding a deck of cards perfectly.

Her eyes remained unchanging everytime she had looked over the stones with strange symbols. She remained silent throughout the process, creating an already tense atmosphere.

"You're a Cleromancer!" a student stated excitedly.

"Ask the cards, Hikaru." Mei orders ignoring the student who spoke.

Truly surprised, Hikaru stepped forward and placed his hand on the deck of cards. He finally figured out why Mei had shown her Cleromancy abilities. Cleromancy is the abilities to read, decipher, and channel stones, dice, or bones through skilled use of ritualistic movements and psychic power.

Mei wanted to test Hikaru. He figured that much out by asking him those questions. Now it was his turn to prove his Cartomancy abilities. He needed to ask a question, a simple question.

"Will Mei-senpai join the Psychic Study Club?" Hikaru asked out loud, nearly causing everyone in the room to shout in surprise. Hikaru carefully moves his hand on top of the card throwing out several before picking up a single card, and flipping it over.

The atmosphere extremely tense as Hikaru suddenly starts laughing after finally looking at the card. It was the King of Diamonds, a positive sign. Tanimatu Mei was joining the Psychic Study Club. Looking up at Mei, Hikaru blinks in surprise with seeing the satisfied look on her face before looking around at the other students.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tanimatsu Mei and I'm the new member of the Psychic Study Club nice to meet you." Mei introduces herself.

The start of a Houshi Hikaru's and Tanimatsu Mei's long lasting friendship and partnership just beginning.


	4. Adult Fitting

**Adult Fitting**

_::3rd Person Point of View::_

Houshi Hikaru was unanimously happy, happier than he should be. He had gotten Tanimatsu Mei into his Psychics Study Club, she had been in the club for nearly two weeks now, and she had knowledge of the paranormal anomalies far more vast than anyone in the club or even if it was all their knowledge collectively.

Today, however, would not be something for Houshi Hikaru to be happy in. Matsuyama-sensei was yelling at someone in his class. To be honest, Houshi Hikaru wished he could walk away right then and there, no one got away from Matsuyama-sensei, over the years of being a teacher he had become hardened. Cruel, verbally abusive toward students, and rumors go around of him physically abusing students.

_Clatter._

"What is this? Paranormal nonsense?!"

Stopping in his footsteps, he turned to get a peak at the door, straining to hear what Matsuyama-sensei was saying. Hikaru froze and stared. There she was, holding herself tightly, her eyes making contact with his. She was afraid, frightened even. They held contact as the door shut.

Deflating physically, Hikaru could feel the fear emanating from her, then pain. He was no magician, he couldn't go bashing through the door, and save her. Not while Matsuyama-sensei was there. No. Yes. No.

She needed his help, but how?

They were nothing, but high school students, and Matsuyama-sensei was one of the most influential teachers in the school. What could he do, except stand and wait for her to come out.

He didn't want this.

"Hikaru-senpai?"

Jumping slightly, Hikaru turned his head, the voice which spoke was one of his clubmates. Taichi Saguchi, he was a year under Hikaru and Mei, but he was a giant, tallest student in school with a special skill. He was a medium, he could speak, see, smell spirits. He was quite good at it, but he had a problem with it, he couldn't control how often he would block it out.

It wasn't his fault, he was working on it. Tanimatsu Mei spent long hours trying to teach him how to control it, and harness it to his advantage. He was slow at learning it, bt the progress was there.

"Oh, Saguchi-kun." Hikaru blinked towards the tall boy.

Taichi Saguchi stared at the door Mei was behind with Matsuyama-sensei, "What's going? It feels bad over here." the tall boy turned his bright eyes back to Hikaru. "You look angry, Hikaru-senpai."

He had no clue what to do, but he felt something well-up inside him and he spoke without thinking, "It's Matsuyama-sensei and Tanimatsu-sama in there."

Like a force, Hikaru felt himself be shoved out the way as Sagushi starts banging on the door, "Sensei! Matsuyama-sensei!" he spoke loudly, their was the sound of crashing and the door was suddenly opened. Matsuyama-sensei looked slightly disheveled, but anyone would think it was just another day of him lecturing students.

"What is it?!"

"Their are some boys fighting in the bathroom!" Saguchi exclaims pointing in the direction of one of the bathrooms. Muttering, Matsuyama-sensei rushed down the hall to the bathroom with Saguchi right on his heels, the tall boy turned his head and waved to Hikaru.

Blinking in surprise before quickly entering the classroom, Hikaru found two small books on the floor, and when he turned toward the front of the classroom it frightened him.

Rushing forward, Hikaru spoke to the shaking Mei, "Tanimatsu-sama, we have to get out of here quickly. Grab your things!" Hikaru spoke as he grabbed her hand and aided her in the help of collecting the books and her bookbag.

They raced out of the classroom, down several corridors opposite of where Matsuyama-sensei went. Stopping along, and entering an empty classroom, Hikaru gasped for breath, feeling equally scared for what they had just done.

"Tanimatsu-sama, are you alright?" He turned to look at her.

He received no answer as he tried to apologize for not helping her soon when suddenly arms wrapped around him. She wrapped her arms around him, shoved her face into his chest, and the sniffling sound of tears was evidence enough to her answer.

Hikaru, unsure of what to do, hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Evidence of what Matsuyama-sensei could be seen along her back, arms, and her stomach. It was harsh, cruel, and nobody would listen.

In this moment, they were just two teenagers trying to survive a harsh high school reality. Neither of them aware of what the future had in store, because right now, they were worried about the very moment they stood in the classroom.


	5. Opposing Views (Major Warning!)

_This is a __**Warning!**__ Things are going to be graphic, if you do not wish to read such things, please refrain from reading, there is also some OOC characters happening here. BEWARE! YOU HAVE BEEN __**WARNED!**_

**Opposing Views**

_::3rd Person Point of View::_

She was late, later than she had ever been. The books were supposed to be turned in several days ago, but since her home was in the opposite direction from the public library. Why was it today of all days when she had time to get the books turned in.

Tanimatsu Mei currently sat in her last class of the day with the teacher, Matsuyama-sensei. He was not the nicest of teachers in Rokuryo High School, and he certainly wasn't a big fan of her either.

The bell chimed for the end of class, and with her trying to be as quick as possible, Tanimatsu Mei stood and tried to race out of the class, but she heard it, "Miss Tanimatsu, please remain in the class."

Slowly turning around, she stayed in the room, once every student was gone did Matsuyama-sensei walk toward her. Hugging the two little books in her arms, this happened once before, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't use her abilities, she would be called a monster, or worse.

"Miss Tanimatsu, I must ask what are the books you carry with you?" Matsuyama-sensei spoke as he moved toward her.

"Just books, sir. I read them in my off time."

"Shouldn't you be studying, Miss Tanimatsu?"

"I do study, s-"

_Clatter._

"What is this? Paranormal nonsense?!"

Ripping the book from her very body, he looked down at the book, and it was horrifying as his eyes turned dark with anger. She could physically feel herself flinching as he yelled, and what he said next was far worse than witnessing a scary apparition.

"Miss Tanimatsu, didn't we talk about this?" She was not looking at him, her eyes were downcast. "I'm afraid we're going to have a repeat of our last discussion, aren't we?" His words floated all around her as he turned to lock the door in the classroom.

She raised her eyes slightly, only to see as the door shut, there stood Houshi Hikaru. Her club-mate. He looked stricken, shocked, and surprised. Yet she knew. He couldn't help her. They lost eye contact as the door shut.

"Now." Mei flinched as his hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Take off your shirt, Miss Tanimatsu."

_No. I don't want to._ She thought, her eyes focusing on his shoes in front of her. "Miss Tanimatsu, did you not hear me? Will we have to have a discussion about listening too?" His voice dipped in sardonic malice, he almost sounded excited, it was..._scary. _

Moving her shaking hands, she started unbuttoning her cardigan, he walked to the front of the classroom instead of watching like he did last time. She was shaking, and fighting back curling her lip, she was doing her best, because if she started crying now. He would be even harsher.

She had moved on to unbuttoning her white long-sleeve, and then came her thin tank-top she wore underneath it all. Matsuyama-sensei waved his hand at her, "Walk over here slowly." It was an order not a suggestion.

Stiffly moving, she stepped toward him, her fear evident in her tense shoulders. Mei stood in front of him with her only her bra, skirt, with her shoes and socks on. He surveyed her as he was searching for something.

"Put the tie on."

The tie was his, it was the one he used to keep them quiet. Any other student he did this to. It was always the same one too. Her hands touched the tie, bringing it to her eyes, wrapping it around her eyes. It was in this moment she strongly wished for help, and she wished hard as her arms fall to her sides, her eyes no longer there to help her.

"Put your hands on the desk."

Doing her best not to flinch as he touched her hands and guided them to the desk. She could feel the hardwood under the cod sweat of her fingers. She could feel his hot hands touch waist as bent her over in the angle he wanted.

Then she felt it, the long ruler, his pointer run along the back of her legs. He liked to use it. "What color is it today?" Her skirt was lifted up. "Aah, blue. Such a bright color. How..._cute!"_

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

Her arms and legs shook at the feeling of the long ruler on behind, he was spanking her. Oh, he was enjoying it when he spoke, "What are you?" Silence. She didn't want to speak. Desperately didn't want to. She just wanted to curl up and cry.

"Say it!" _Thwack!_ Her back stung where the metal of the ruler left a red line. He did it again when she didn't respond. Then a third time, the smell of copper, as a familiar redness welled up in the area of her back he had hit. "What. Are. You." He growled.

"I-I'm a dog." Mei whispers, she was doing her best not to cry. How her back hurt, she could hardly focus on anything. The clatter of the ruler on the desk was what she heard as she felt her skirt flip up completely, a feeling of something hard shoved into her behind, and hands roughly grasp her waist.

The sound of snuffing was heard as warm breathes could be felt on the back of her neck. He was sniffing her. Rubbing himself against her.

She felt scared. She felt disgusted.

"And what do dogs do?" His voice right next to her ear made her want to cringe away.

Still rubbing against her, he grabbed the ruler, and began beating it into her back, aiming inconspicuous spots. When she still refused to speak, he moved to her arms, they became red and welted, yet none of the redness welled up like on her back.

It was when he had rolled her onto her back, creating the sound of pain from her and forcing his hand over her mouth as he began beating front torso with the metal of the ruler. All whilst rubbing his hardness into her underwear and repeatedly asking, "What do dogs do? What do dogs do. Whatdodogsdo!" His voice nearly rising till the sound of banging on the classroom door was heard.

Nearly cursing out loud, Matsuyama-sensei grabs the tie from her eyes, and shoves her on the floor, none too nicely. Trying to calm himself as he headed towards the door to answer it.

Opening the door slightly, Mei could hear him speak, "What is it?!"

Someone must have replied, but her mind was elsewhere. She was lost in a flurry of escaping from this punishment or staying and getting it over with. She didn't know what to do, because if she left, he would still find a way to trap her.

She felt numb, lost, and her back hurt more than anything else. She could feel something building up inside of her, like it would burst out. She didn't know what to focus on other then the thought screaming at her to leave.

It seemed as if time were slow as she moved, yet it began to speed up when a familiar voice spoke, "Tanimatsu-sama, we have to get out of here quickly. Grab your things!"

Familiar hands pulling her forward, telling her to hurry. Leading her out of the classroom, and away from the ruler. Away from Matsuyama-sensei. She was unsure of how long they ran, but when they stopped in a hidden classroom and the familiar voice spoke again,, she returned to who it was.

"Tanimatsu-sama, are you alright?"

The feeling of relieve surfaced, and Mei couldn't bring herself to speak. It was Houshi Hikaru, he came to save her. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she clung to him, wrapping her sore arms around him. Finding a sense of safety from him.

She barely felt him return the clinging hug, as she drenched his shirt in her tears of fear, and relieve.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" He asked gently.

All Mei could muster was a nod as he lead her to the clubroom.

Sneak Peek into the Mai & Mei Main FanFiction:

_"Y-You're the one who did it, ar-aren't you?"_

_ "I have no clue what you are talking about. What is she talking about?"_

_ "I've seen them, she always said it was from when she injured herself one year from hiking, but thy looked nothing like it."_

_ "What? What the hell are you talking about?!"_

_ "That's why she hardly ever spoke about Rokuryo High. She always said there were things worse than paranormal. N-Now….sniffles...I know."_

_ "What are you talking about?! Wait, what was your name again?"_

_ "Your a monster! Rahhh!"_


End file.
